Speaking in tongues
by Supienatural
Summary: AU: Castiel, the shy and introverted guy wants to become the best writer about gay romance. But what happens when he decides to join that special school only for men who want to work in the gay porn industry, with its special classes and teachers? Will this green-eyed man only inspire him to write his book or will it be more? Slash Destiel and others. Rated M for sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright so, this is my first SPN fanfiction, the first time I publish here and the first time I write in English. Well. I am truly sorry for any kind of mistakes and if this sucks, I am currently looking for someone to beta me but it seems that nobody's up to. So yeah, if any of you are interested in beta-ing me, just send a PM! ****I had this idea when I was in class and I really don't know how this came to me. But I hope you'd enjoy it anyway, cause I do!**

**EDIT: I finally have a beta! Thanks at XthesilverliningX for correcting my mistakes! I'll see you soon enough with the 2nd chapter**

* * *

Chapter 1

Late. It was the first day of school and I was already late. New school, new classes, new people, and they're going to refer to me as "the guy who was late". I received a letter few days ago, saying I was admitted into the school and that I had to go to the gymnasium on Monday at 8, where the headmaster would greet the new students and give us our timetable for the year. But I awoke too late this morning and even though I ran from my home to school, I still was 10 minutes late. When I could eventually see the gymnasium only a few feet away from me, a feeling of relief rushed through my veins. I stood by the door for a short time, trying to catch my breath, then decided not to be late any longer and opened the door. At first, I thought that the greeting was already over because there was no sound in the room, but I quickly noticed that every student, every teacher and the headmaster above all were staring at me. Soon, whispers started to take place everywhere in the room but before I could catch a single word, principal Singer made everyone silent.

"Boys, please" he said to the other students before turning his attention to me. "Well, you must be Castiel Novak, you're the only one missing. We thought you weren't going to show up." Whispers started again but this time, Mr. Singer wasn't that calm and shouted in the microphone, "Oh boys please could you just shut the fuck up for a second! Anyway, Mr. Novak, please take a seat so we can carry on". Everyone's attention was focused on me once again and I couldn't stand it, so I glanced up and quickly noticed a chair not far from where I stood. I reached it within a second, before the principal continued his speech.

"Alright boys, as I was saying, this school is not like any other school and you know that, otherwise you wouldn't be here. All of you have heard what kind of classes are taught here, and agreed not to reveal anything about it, unless you ask me first." A sigh passed over my lips as I remember what was waiting me this year. This school was the best for every boy who wanted to work in the gay porn industry, either as an actor, a producer or a writer.

"I'm also aware that this situation is not acceptable in the big bad world, that's why for the ones who aren't adults yet, we'll send your parents fake results every month so they'll think their child is doing great and won't ask or reveal anything about our 'specialties'." That was why it was the best school, for me at least, who wanted to write about gay romance. Being the child of a very religious man wouldn't allow me that, if Father knew what I really liked he'd surely send me to a Christian Gay-to-Straight conversion camp on the spot.

"Before I give you your timetable, I'll let your teachers introduce themselves to you." As the elder man left the microphone, a rather good-looking, blonde-haired guy took the microphone off the stand and started to talk with what seemed to be an English accent. "Hello boys! First, I'm glad I'm going to work with you for the next few months," he said, winking at one guy at the second row who blushed slightly. "The name is Roche, but call me Balthazar, you know, like the angel. I'll be your practice teacher but if you need help with anything, I can also be your psychologist." He winked one last time to another boy in the first row this time before giving the microphone to another man.

"Well hum… hi… hum I'm Mr. Chuck hum… wait, no, I mean Mr. Shurley, but you can call me Chuck, and I'll be your hum… literature teacher" The man didn't say anything else and looked at his foot. There was an awkward silence until a rather short guy sighed heavily and took the microphone from Chuck's hands. "Heyaaaaa boyyys! I'm Gabriel, angel name as Balthazar because we both have some angelic mojo," he waved and winked at the other teacher who chuckled and winked back. "I'll be the one who's gonna teach you everything you need to know about how to make the perfect gay porn movie! Also, we'll mostly work with angel-boy. While he's gonna teach his class how to act in front of a camera, well, you'll be the one behind the camera!" He smiled, gave the microphone to a fourth man with glasses and took a lollipop from his pocket.

"Thank you Gabriel, can you now go suck your lollipop away from me?" The midget didn't say anything but made his way toward the practice teacher. "Well, the name is Mark but everybody call me Lucifer here, 'cause I am one hell of an angel. Anyway, I'll be your Art history teacher so nice to meet you." That Lucifer guy smirked and gave the microphone to the last teacher present, a rather fat guy with an accent I didn't recognise.

"Hello boys, the name is Crowley and I'll be your anatomy teacher. If I can give you some advice, just be ready to talk dirty in my class." A chill ran down my spine as the man gave us a not so innocent smirk. Finally, the headmaster took the microphone again. "Alright, now your head teachers are going to call you by classes, then you'll go into their classroom where they'll give you your timetables. For those who want to go in boarding, there will be an information meeting next week…"

The man continued his speech for a while and then the teachers started to call for their students. Gabriel was the first to call about fifteen guys and led the way to his classroom. Then it was Balthazar and Chuck's turn. When the literature teacher left, that meant there were only two teachers left: Lucifer and Crowley. I didn't really want to go with either of them. I wanted to become a writer not an actor or anything else. I think it would have been better if they had assigned me to the literature teacher, but oh well.

Eventually, Lucifer called my name. I held a sigh and quickly joined my classmates. There were only four of us at the moment, and I didn't really know what to think of them. There was a really skinny blonde-haired guy, another one who wasn't that much bigger, and a really muscular dark-haired boy. The teacher called three other guys then, one of them was some Asian boy called Kevin. The second one, called Ash, had long hair at the back of his head, and finally the third one, a dark-haired man too was called Inias. Except that Kevin boy, it seemed we all had weird names. I couldn't remember the name of the first three guys but well. Lucifer called a Sam then, who proved to be a giant guy, surely the tallest in the school.

Finally, my head teacher called one last person, Dean. At least these two last guys didn't have some kind of weird name, I thought to myself. But my thoughts were quickly cut off as Dean stood up and made his way toward us. He was tall, not as much as Sam the giant though, had short blonde hair, some freckles over his face and the greenest eyes I've ever seen. As he passed right before me, I quickly lowered my head, not wanting to catch any unwanted attention again, and held my breath. But it seemed that the boy didn't even notice me and made his way toward Sam without paying attention to anybody. He ruffled the boy's hair, or at least tried his best as he had to be on his tiptoe to reach the giant's head. A feeling of loneliness rushed through my veins at that sight.

These two boys seemed pretty attached to each other, they must be boyfriends or something. I sighed again, remembering that it was something I had never experienced before and probably never will. That's where you wonder why I want to write about gay romance I guess. How I am supposed to write something I've never experienced before? Well, that's why I came into this school, to experience things I'd never do on my own. That didn't mean it'd be easy though.

"Ok boys, time to go," our head teacher said as we followed him through the yard and different corridors, finally reaching his class. "Come in and take a seat, whichever you want but at the three front rows please." Everyone hurried to have the best seat, which resulted in me and two other guys at the front row. It seemed that that kind of behaviour was the same in every high school.

"So, as I said earlier, the name is Mark but you can call me Lucifer. I am the only Art History teacher here and I'll be your head teacher for the following year. If you have any questions about anything, you can ask me and I'll do my best to help you." He paused for a second, looked at some papers on his desk and continued. "Anyway, before I show you around, I'm going to give you your timetables. When I call your name, come here to get it and introduce yourself in a few words."

Ah. This was going to be awkward, I'm not really the kind of person who's comfortable with talking to people I don't know yet. But I couldn't evade now, and going to this school was my choice and I was ready to do everything I could to succeed, to be the greatest writer of gay romance. Not that there were a lot of them, but still.

The teacher called three people before me, some Garth, Adam and Michael guys. They introduced themselves briefly before getting their timetables. Then, it was my turn. My hands were shaking, I could hear my heart beating and I couldn't breathe properly but I could do it, I had to do it. I lowered my head and stood up before going next to Lucifer's desk. _I could do it. _I breathed deeply knowing that everyone was looking at me and slowly looked up.

"My name is Castiel, I am 17 and live only 2 miles away from here." I paused for a second, thinking, and continued. "I came here to improve my writing skills. I… I want to be a writer about gay romance. It is nice to meet you." I took my timetable from Lucifer's hands and went back to my seat before looking at it. Everything seemed fine, except for one lesson: the one with Balthazar, the practice teacher. I was so apprehensive about his class. I would have to do things I've never done before, in front of people I don't know, and who will shoot me. But this was the only way I'd found to be able experience the sensations, the feelings of the act. I knew it wouldn't have been possible outside this school because here, the other students would have to deal with me even if it's only for their studies.

As I was lost in my thoughts, trying to reassure myself for the year I was going to spend here, three other guys introduced themselves as Kevin, Ash and Inias before our teacher exclaimed, "Wow, this is the first time two relatives come into this same school. I guess you are brothers or cousins, Sam and Dean. Anyway, you can come here both, introduce yourselves and get your timetables."

The giant boy got up, followed by the handsome green-eyed boy I saw earlier and started to speak. "Hey guys, my name is Sam and this is my brother Dean." The said-man grinned and continued, "Ah, by the way, I'm the eldest, even if Sammy is kind of giant, he's two years younger than me." Sam poked his brother on the shoulder, glaring at him and making a face. "Come on Sammy, you know that size doesn't count, even if mine is still bigger than yours."

Lucifer cleared his throat, asked Dean to watch his language and finally gave them their timetables. When the brothers walked toward their seat, my heart stopped as I made eye contact with Dean, who had a smirk on his face. The boy had the most amazing green eyes I've ever seen. It wasn't the kind of color which was fading away compared to most of the people. No, his eyes were mesmerizing, you could lose yourself in them, you could see yourself drowning in them but still didn't want to look away. But before I could do or say anything, he had already joined his seat at the third row. _What has just happened._

* * *

**A/N: ... So? ****Reviews are like free food. And f****ree food motive me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright guys, here comes the 2nd chapter! I wanted to do a chapter = a day, but I decided to cut the first day into three parts (I've never wrote that much before!) Also, thank you guys for the reviews and story alerts, I didn't think people were going to like it when I started to write! By the way, I forgot to tell you why I chose Speaking in tongues as a title. This is from a song by Eagles of death metal that you might have heard of. After looking at the lyrics, I thought it'd be great as a title for my story so yeah, here it goes!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The first day of school went by easily. Actually it could be have been worse. After giving us our timetables, Lucifer showed us around. We discovered the different rooms of every teacher and I have to say it wasn't always reassuring for me. The literature room was something simple next to the library. It wasn't huge, they didn't have every bestseller or latest books released but it was nice, really nice. I even caught sight of some books I really enjoyed. But what caught my attention was the person who was in charge of the library. Strangely enough, in a school only for boys, the librarian was a girl called Jo who worked in there. She was young but still older than me, we were almost the same size, and she had blonde and curly hair. For what I saw of her, she seemed to be very nice and I would certainly enjoy spending my free time in this library instead of the public one, where an old and embittered woman would stalk you between the books, trying to catch any person trying to steal a book.

Then, Lucifer brought us to Crowley's room, the anatomy teacher. That was less reassuring for me. But I was certain his classes would be great. Even if the different objects on the shelves or the posters on the walls could have scared more than one for the classes which were coming soon enough, I knew it wouldn't be any big deal. At least, with Crowley we would just talk, maybe manipulate that stuff, but it wouldn't go any further compared to Balthazar's lessons.

We went to Balthazar's class next. The teacher had two rooms, one for the talking part, and another for the practicing part. The first one was next to Crowley's room and was kind of ordinary, with white painted walls where a few posters were fixed. Compared to Crowley's posters which mainly represented the human body, in the practice teachers' classroom there were pictures of what I recognized to be some Kama sutra positions, but also posters of naked men. I really was apprehensive to be with the teacher. But that room wasn't the worst. No, the worst was the practicing room in the basement. That room was huge, with different sets, scenes and themes. There were at least twenty different beds, all different sizes, from king to single bed in every shape and color imaginable. Lucifer told us that this room was in the basement because it was easier for when people are going to film us. They could adjust the lights, modify the sets as much as they want and it was also the largest room in the school.

During the whole tour, I tried to stay as close as possible to Dean, but without being noticed. After our eye-contact earlier, I couldn't keep him out of my thoughts for more than a few minutes. I was dying to see those beautiful big green eyes. I could kill to see them again. But above all, I wanted to know Dean better. That didn't mean I wanted to be his friends or anything else, even though I'd like that, I mostly wanted to know his personality. For what I've seen so far, he wasn't like every other boys I've met in my life.

"Look Sammy I'm flying!" Dean was imitating some kind of bird, flapping both his arms like a bird would do whilst our teacher went to get a coffee. He turned around his brother twice, before throwing himself onto the mattress of a king sized bed. Three boys I recognized as Garth, Kevin and Inias were laughing at something Garth said about Dean behavior, while Sam was making another face to his brother.

"Seriously Dean, you're such a child! Nobody acts like a bird anymore at your age, this is ridiculous." Sam didn't seem really pleased with Dean behavior, the poor boy surely didn't want to catch any attention on him for the first day of school, even though he kind of failed with the way his brother introduced them both.

"C'mon Sammy, quit being a bitch and drop the bitchface!" Dean said while rolling on the bed, "Why don't you come here with me? That bed is so great, I could fall asleep at any moment!" Sam didn't have time to answer to his brother, making another 'bitchface', that the boy who was next to me, Ash, started to talk.

"Yeah Sammy, why don't you join Dean on the bed? For what I guessed so far, it seemed that you didn't only share a bed to sleep, if you know what I mean." Ash chuckled, catching the attention of the other boys in the room who started to cheer and whistle. I could see the giant boy slightly blushing because of something Michael said.

"Alright, if that's what you want all, I'll show you what Dean and I can do." Sam wasn't blushing anymore, and seemed more certain of what was coming next. Dean was smirking at his brother who was slowly but surely joining him onto the mattress while everybody was giggling or chuckling, expecting them to kiss on the cheek or something that soft. But me, I knew what was really going to happen. Or at least, I had an idea in my mind, which was what I guessed and was expecting to see with the look Sam had in his eyes. But what I saw was far beyond my expectations and little reveries.

Sam had positioned himself onto Dean's laps, pushing him into the mattress with surprisingly strong arms, which made Dean' smirk grew wider. When the green-eyed boy was totally lying on his back, his brother didn't wait any longer and kissed him roughly, as if Dean was his lifeline, he needed him to live.

From where I stood, flabbergasted, speechless and a bit aroused, I could hear their tongues sliding against each other, the sound of their mouths devouring the other, and definitely couldn't miss how their bodies were flushed against each other. Everyone in the room seemed surprised too, if not shocked, of what was happening between the two brothers. We were so not expecting this from them, especially not Sam who seemed a bit off, kind of a shy type.

But the worst, or best –depends of your point of view –, thing was what came next. I didn't know if they had forgot that everyone was still in the room watching them, or if they did it on purpose, but they started to rub their cocks through their pants, still kissing and as if Sam was a cowboy riding Dean. On top of that, when they finally broke apart to breathe, the taller one started to grope then knead his brother's junk through his jeans. But that seemed to be too much for Adam, who has been quiet so far.

"Ew that's gross! Get a room if you really want to finish what you were about to do but please, just don't do… that! in a room full of people, moreover people who know you're brothers!" From where I was, I couldn't tell if Adam was just being a dick, or if he really was shocked, maybe disgusted I didn't know, by their kiss.

"Come on dude, we're all gay here, what's the problem seriously?" Dean said, still trying to catch his breath. "The problem isn't about being gay, but about fucking his brother! We don't do incest compared to you guys!"

Dean wanted to retort something, but Lucifer decided to come back at this moment. He looked at the two brothers, still on the bed, with Sam on Dean's laps. "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, those two were making out in front of everyone! And if I didn't stop them, I don't know if their clothes would still be on." Adam said, not really pleased with the brothers groping each other.

"Dude, quit being a pussy! Nobody was raped or anything, and you guys asked for it, jeez, you provoked Sammy in the first place. Oh and you all should know that Sammy and I did more than kiss and grope each other, as the perfect older brother I am, I taught him everything, right Sammy?" Dean winked at his brother who simply shrugged it off.

Our teacher sighed before turning his attention to the two brothers who were now standing with everyone else "Alright boys, you and your brother can do whatever you want but only as part of your studies. Brother or not, you aren't here to enjoy yourself but to learn. And Adam, you will have to deal with it even though this can't be something you can truly accept, don't pay attention to them and everything will be alright." The three of them nodded, and then Lucifer turned his attention to the whole class.

Anyway, I still have a few rooms to show you before lunch, the first one being Gabriel's. As he said earlier, he mostly works with Balthazar. That's why there is another room…" The Art History teacher led us to said room, situated at the end of the practice room and was kind of small. There were mostly cameras and spotlights among three tables and a dozen chairs. Being behind the cameras would be way easier than being in front of them.

After he gave us some advice about Balthazar and Gabriel's classes, Lucifer led the way to the study and the esthetician rooms. The esthetician, another girl called Pamela, wasn't working on Mondays though, so we had to wait until the next day to meet her.

Our class was separated in three groups for the esthetic sessions and I was in the first one, which was going to take place every Tuesday right before lunch, with Garth and Sam. I didn't know why we had to go there, I thought it was kind of cliché, but Lucifer said that Pamela was going to explain everything when we were going to meet her.

Eventually, it was lunch time. Lucifer left us in front of the cafeteria, where people were already eating. I wasn't quite sure of what to do since nobody moved, so I waited. I didn't have to wait a long time though, since Garth, along with Kevin and Inias, came right in front of me.

"Hey, you're Castiel right?" I nodded to the really skinny guy in front of me, trying to understand what his intentions were. "You wanna join us for lunch? You seem to be lonely whereas everybody found a buddy, or well, two in my case." He grinned to the two boys standing behind him, but seeing I wasn't going to answer anything, he poked my left arm and continued.

"Come on, it'll be fun! You don't want to eat alone, do you?" I waited another moment before sighing, resigned. That guy seemed nice, even though I thought he was talking a bit too much, and nothing unwanted could happen so why not. And his two friends, or buddies as he called them, seemed nice too and it was in my interest to make new friend here.

"Ok. Sure, why not. It's nice to meet you, Garth, Kevin and Inias." I finally said, my expression a bit too serious, which made Garth laugh, and Kevin chuckle. I smiled too, finally able to talk with someone since my entrance this morning.

Eventually, I followed Garth, who was hurrying us to follow him because he was hungry, and chose what I wanted for lunch. I ended up with a cheeseburger as a main plate and a banana for desert. Then, Garth led us all to a long and large table, designed for about twenty persons and situated in the center of the cafeteria.

"Garth, do you really want to sit there? I mean, we're four and this table could handle two classes and everyone's looking at us and it makes me uncomfortable!" Inias was looking at his plate, a cheeseburger too, avoiding any eye contact with anybody, his hands slightly shaking.

"Come on Inias, you can't avoid people forever. This school isn't that big, we aren't that much either and if you can't deal with people looking at you while eating, then how are you going to handle people looking at you, naked, on a bed with someone that you might not know at all and moreover, with people filming you!" Garth's voice had grown louder through his speech, locking eyes with Inias, while Kevin was approving his friend.

"He's right Inias, you're going to have to suck it up someday. You have whatever time you need though, that's why you came here, isn't it, to learn and deal with your shyness?" Inias nodded slightly before putting his tray on the table and finally sat down. Garth grinned, proud of himself.

Lunch time went by easily, we discussed about everything, but mostly about our lives. We learnt things about each other, such as why we decided to come into this very school, if we had family, where we lived, that kind of stuff.

When the bell rang at one o'clock, everybody got up to attend classes, our little team included. But Kevin finally reminded us that we had one hour of free time before the first practice lesson.

I really didn't want to have practice lesson on the first day of school, but I had no choice. Like Garth and Kevin told Inias earlier, I will also have to suck it up and deal with it eventually. Not that I was ready to really suck it up, but I was definitely going to do my very best even though I knew it would be difficult.

Kevin, seeing that I wasn't as eager as Garth was about this class, asked me if every was alright. "Well, I apprehend a bit this class, I am really not at ease with what the teacher is going to teach us, but I am sure everything will be alright." I smiled slightly, trying not to worry them with my reluctance of attending this class.

"I am really not comfortable with this class either. I'm still not ready to do or show anything to anybody, but it's only the first day, so I guess it won't be that bad, will it?" Inias continued, trying to reassure me, although he wasn't more confident than me.

But little did he know that it was going to be one of the most awkward days we've ever been through.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked my story so far! I don't know when the third chapter will be up though, I have exams to pass this week so I guess you'll have to wait a bit longer!**

**Also, I wanted to know if there is any pairing (beside Destiel) that you'd like to see? Either as a real couple, or just for fun you know, for the practice classes! It can be a student/student, teacher/teacher or teacher/student relationship, even though it's going to be kinda hard to handle, that school can't be perfect and allow everything lol ah I also accept threesomes hehee**

**And I hope you're fine with the little bit of Wincest I put in it! I've only read a few Wincest fanfics so far and didn't really like it, but I liked the idea of Dean teaching everything to Sam so yeah, it won't go any further though, perhaps they'll kiss again in another chapter but that's all!**

**Please, don't forget to leave reviews, even if you only ask for the next chapter or say "I like it, this is great, whatever", it really motives me! Like I said, reviews are like free food, and free food motive me! But critical reviews are also accepted, it makes me want to improve my writing! See you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter but I couldn't make it sooner! Anyway, here it is chapter 3 beta'd and a bit longer than the others. I hope you guys still love it! **

* * *

Chapter 3

After walking around the school for an hour, trying to remember which room belonged to which teacher, it was finally time for us to meet Balthazar in his room, the one next to Crowley's. My heart was beating faster and faster while we were slowly walking toward the room. My hands were sweating and shaking, I could hear my blood pumping in my ears, my breath became erratic and all I wanted was to run away, far away. I wanted to throw up, my head was starting to hurt but I couldn't avoid the practice lessons forever, I might as well start with everyone else.

I was trying to reassure myself, and not show how scared I was, when we finally arrived in front of Balthazar's room where Ash, Sam and Dean were already there. When Ash saw us coming toward them, he waved and greeted us with a friendly smile. For a second, I almost forgot why my body felt like it has been crushed by a truck, why I wanted to run away so badly.

But my relief didn't last before Dean, with a look of concern, asked me if everything was alright. "Dude, you're so pale, you ok?" I didn't know what to answer exactly, because no, I wasn't fine at all. But how are you supposed to tell everyone that you're nervous about the most present and important class in your timetable?

I didn't have to say anything though. Garth was already telling everyone about my issues. "Don't worry man, Castiel is fine, he must feel a little dizzy, that poor boy, it's his first time you know, he has never been naked in front of anybody ever and he's afraid he'll have to do a strip or something today." I looked at Garth, sighing. I really didn't want my classmates to make fun of me in addition to my fear.

Perhaps I shouldn't have joined the school in the first place, I knew I wasn't ready to do anything. But I really wanted to write books, to live off my writings, and this school was the only thing that could provide me the experience I needed.

I've never really been someone with much interest in life. I loved spending hours immersed in books, with nobody but me. I was like a lone wolf, living for himself. But I knew I would have to make efforts if I wanted to be accepted as everyone else in this class. Besides, I won't share food but my body here.

Dean was going to come back with something to Garth but Balthazar arrived and hurried everyone to come into his room, Michael and Adam following him. I tried to stay calm, followed my new friends inside the room and took a seat at the first row again. When Dean passed before me, he looked at me, smiled slightly and sat down right behind me at the second row, with Sam at his left.

I was between Inias and Kevin, it seemed like they didn't want Garth to be next to me for the moment. I was probably worrying them too much, we had met only a few hours ago but they acted as if we've known each other for years.

"Hey-ya boys! I hope you're ready for the best class ever, with the most fabulous and handsome teacher: me!" Garth only answered Balthazar with the same enthusiasm. "Well, at least someone is excited. But don't be too much darling, we aren't doing anything for the two next hours we're going to spend together." I sighed relieved. There was no need to be that much stressed today.

"Oh-oh, I see someone wasn't really looking forward my class! Don't worry sweetheart, I won't force any of you to do anything. It was your choice to come here and if you're not ready yet, that's ok. You are here to learn, even though you'll have to lay on one of these amazing beds we have here eventually, I know this isn't something easy for everyone. That's why I, with the help of the other teachers, but also your classmates, will do everything we could to help each other." Balthazar smiled at me before looking at some papers on his desk, and for the first time since this morning, it wasn't a smile with a bunch of innuendos, no, this time his smile was rather reassuring.

"Alright folks! Now that everything is clear, we'll proceed to one of the most important thing of this class. You are going to answer to every question I'm going to ask on a paper, and honestly. They might sound weird and inappropriate but it's important." Everyone nodded, took a sheet of paper and a pen and waited for Balthazar's questions.

At first, they were decent, he asked everyone his name, age, family, why we chose that school, what did we want to do after graduate etc… But then, its questions turned weirder and weirder, became more personal and more personal.

He asked us if we had already kissed someone, was it a girl or a boy, did we enjoy it, did we already touch ourselves, where, touch someone else, where and who still was a virgin. Even though it was awkward to reply to such questions, that wasn't the worse. No, the worse was when he asked us to come next to him, at his desk, in front of everyone and to read our answers. I was definitely not going to survive.

Before it was my turn to pass in front of my classmates, Michael, Adam and Garth because he was too excited, answered quite proudly every Balthazar's questions. They all had experienced sexual things in their life and next to them I felt like a novice. Actually, I was a novice but I wasn't an ignorant.

"Thanks Garth, that was interesting, especially your story with the cock-socks, I guess. Castiel, it's your turn." The blond teacher smiled, trying to reassure me as I breathed deeply before joining him. Somehow, I'd managed to stay calm, knowing that everything was less awkward when I was more confident about myself.

"My name is Castiel, I am a 17 year old boy who live a few miles away with my single dad. I wanted to join this school because of its special classes. I need to acquire enough experience so I can write the true feelings of my characters. I love reading and writing and that's why I've decided to make it a career, I want to write about gay romance." I stopped for a while, catching my breath, looking at everyone who was staring at me and waiting for me to carry on.

I was slowly losing myself in my thoughts again, I was losing control, not knowing if I would be able to continue this speech when I locked eyes with Dean, who was slightly smiling at me as if he was trying to reassure and encourage me to continue.

"I… My apologies, hum, I've kissed some boys during the last few years but it didn't lead to anything than kissing." My cheeks were starting to burn under the look of everyone, especially Dean who was still trying to encourage me, but also mostly because I knew what was coming next. I tried to continue, but no sound came, I was stuck in my thoughts, becoming paranoid.

"Alright sweetheart, if you don't feel like continuing you can simply give me your paper and I'll read it out loud for you." Balthazar's offer was really tempting but I couldn't be a coward and leave it to my teacher while everybody else was self-confident enough to do it easily.

"No, thank you sir but I would rather do it myself, I have to do it myself I just need a moment to concentrate." The teacher nodded and waited for me to carry on. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and continue.

"I…I've already, um touched myself, well, I've jerked off and, um enjoyed it and I have toys, I mean dildos at home and yeah, um I use them sometimes. But I've never been touched by anybody and, um one night I was drunk and I gave a blow job to some stranger but I don't quite remember how it was, um so yeah I'm still a virgin…"

My cheeks were burning, they were crimson but it didn't matter in that moment, because I could say I was proud of myself. And somehow, it felt good to talk about it with people who could understand me.

"Thank you sweetheart, that was great! Being able to talk about you, about your sexual activities is one step towards our final aim: being able to act professionally with someone in front of a camera! Alright, you can go back to your seat, and Kevin takes Castiel place."

I nodded and was going back to my seat when my eyes met Dean's once again. This time, the green-eyed man wasn't slightly smiling but had a huge and genuine grin on his face. I smiled back, glad that someone was supporting me before the boy winked at me. I quickly bobbed my head down, blushing again and slapped myself in my mind for being so shy and awkward.

I would apologize to Kevin and Inias who passed after me but I haven't been able to concentrate and listen to them. I still was lost in my thoughts, wondering why Dean smiled and winked at me but still haven't talked to me. If he wanted to be friends, I was ok with that but a few smiles and a wink won't be enough.

Eventually, the man who smiled at me but doesn't talk better known under the name of Dean, was called by Balthazar. This time, I was fully concentrated on the man who was standing a few feet in front of me and I didn't want to miss anything coming from this mouth.

"Alright so I'm Dean and I have a brother, Sam as you already know." He smiled and waved at his brother who was making another 'bitchface' as Dean called it earlier. "I'm 19 and live with my single dad and bro' about three hours away or something from here." The boy continued his speech, telling stuff about his favorite bands, that he wanted to be a well-known actor for pornographic movies, and during this whole time I couldn't keep my eyes away from him.

Something about him was attracting me in his way of speaking, moving, acting and smiling. No doubt he'd be a great actor, it looked like he had nothing to learn from Balthazar and mainly joined the school to support his brother. The guy was handsome, had charisma, knew a lot of thing about sexual activities and even taught everything he knew to his not so little brother. He was like a walking and talking cliché which would make anyone admire him, but deep down that's not what was making him interesting for me, it was something else, something in his eyes.

Even though his attitude seemed confident and he could joke around about anything, I could guess something wasn't fine just by looking in his eyes where there was nothing but green. There wasn't any sparkle in them when he started to talk about his family and the only moment a glimpse of a sparkle would show up was when he was talking or looking at his brother.

Everyone could think there was something wrong with these two, especially after their little show in the practice room earlier, but for having observed people whenever I could, I knew it wasn't like most people could think. It wasn't an incestuous and forbidden love between them, it was only a deep and profound bond, which bound any brothers. And I was almost sure something terrible was hidden behind this immeasurable love.

Finally, the two hours with Balthazar hadn't been that bad and even taught me that I was capable of anything if I really wanted to. And I didn't care at all that every knew that I was still a virgin, and what's more I was the only virgin in the form, perhaps in the whole school, because I knew it was only a matter of time before I am ready for the big act.

When the bell rang, at the end of the two hours, everybody was ready to leave but Balthazar called a few of us to stay with him a minute. "I know you're all eager to leave my class but I have to keep a few of you for a little chat. Everybody but Dean, Sam, Castiel and Inias are free! I'll see you all tomorrow morning!"

Great. Just fantastic. Right when I was finally feeling a bit more self-confident something was calling back the shy and awkward me. I knew it was stupid but I couldn't help but make a million scenarios in my head, wondering what Balthazar had to say to the four of us, to me. Maybe he didn't like my speech, maybe he didn't want me to attend to his lessons before I was more self-confident or wasn't a virgin anymore. Maybe he wanted to ask if everything was fine, if we had any problems. Or maybe I was just being paranoid and it was something easier than that.

Finally, we all gathered around the teacher who was sitting on his desk and the various papers on it. I glanced at Inias, who had his eyebrows furrowed and seemed to wonder as well why Balthazar called us. As for the brothers, they didn't seem to make a big deal of it as it was my case.

"Sorry boys for keeping you there, you may have another class after me but it won't take long. So, I needed to talk to you about your issues. Well, about Castiel and Inias' issues actually." Balthazar stopped a second, looked at our reactions and continued. "It's no big deal don't worry, but it's important nevertheless. First, Castiel, with your speech today it wasn't difficult to guess you weren't very confident about yourself, right?" I nodded, trying to understand where he wanted to go.

"Moreover you're the only virgin boy in the class, that's why I would want you to have some help with your issues, but only if you want to of course. It's only your first day so you might haven't talk to Dean yet, but I think it would be good for you two to talk and help each other, well mostly Castiel, but Dean too. Boy, you cannot always joke around and need to learn how to restrain yourself." Balthazar stopped again, and waited for our answers.

"I'm ok with everything, I'll do my best to help him, what 'bout you Castiel?" Dean was fine with helping me, but what about me? I didn't know if it would help me, or if I would help Dean in any way, but I also agreed nevertheless, without thinking too much.

"Alright it's a deal! I want to know how things progress and I'm here if you need any help! Now, not that I want to throw you out, but I need to talk to your classmates in private. Don't forget you have two more hours with me tomorrow morning." Balthazar smiled, accompanied Dean and I to the door and quickly closed it when we both were in the corridor.

"Hey Castiel, look man I have another class now so we can't talk at the moment but-" Dean stopped talking before the end of his sentence and tried to catch something in his bag. "Damn it, Sammy didn't give my pencil back!" Knowing what he was looking for, I quickly catch one of mine and give it to him.

"Here, um, you can keep it, the pencil. I ha- I have plenty" _Oh boy you're so pathetic. _I tried not to pay attention to little devil me in my mind, and smiled slightly to the boy in front of me. He thanked me before taking the pencil I was holding in my right hand, but when I wanted to drop it Dean caught it and started to write something on it.

I was too shocked to pay attention to what he was writing on it, besides he was pretty close to me and I couldn't help but stare at the freckles on his face. Finally, he put the pencil in his bag, quickly said goodbye and started to run in the corridor, certainly wanting not to be late any longer.

As for me, I was still standing in the corridor, my eyes looking at the silhouette running, my mind still trying to recall what happened, and my heart beating faster than ever. Eventually, I looked at my hand and was a little more surprised to see that there was a phone number in it. _Dean's phone number._ I smiled slightly before I remembered I was late for literature class and started to run toward Chuck's room, a smile still on my face.

* * *

**A/N: So, what d'you think? I don't know when I could write the next chapter, but I'll try to write it faster alright. And reviews would help me! :)**


End file.
